


Return

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Short Stories [SPM] [5]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, he almost went insane, look at this asshole jester, thanks jaydes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: another spm story! in which the asshole jester somehow manages to get back into the world of the living!and I might make a story on its own with this concept soonCharacters: Dimentio, Timpani, Blumiere, LuigiMimi (minor character), Nastasia (minor character)





	Return

“You’ve caught me at a terrible time.”

Dimentio was attempting to repair his mask while it was still on him. Being blasted out of existence and back into The Underwhere twice in a row wasn’t very fun, he must admit. It took quite a toll on his outfit.

“Does it look like I care?”

Timpani looked disgusted to even see him again. So far, she was the only one who knew he escaped that Hell. She was the only one that could know where everyone else was. He wished it wasn’t so, she was very, very bothersome.

However, he refrained from attacking her for now. He lost most of his magic and required her assistance to get back at the former Count. He wouldn’t have been able to find him until his ability to warp between dimensions returned.

Sadly, that wouldn’t be for a while.

“Of course not.” Dimentio was still turned away from her fiery gaze, mostly focused on the reconstruction. He wouldn’t lose his identity that easily, oh no.

“You’ve still got a remnant of your magic.” Timpani noted, “Why not just throw your mask out and save that power?”

“Are you questioning my strategies?” The jester sighed irritably. It was no secret that he loathed the Ancients and their descendants if you asked the right people. Unfortunately, those ‘right people’ were gone. As this girl was soon to be.

To be fair, she hated him too.

“Yes, I am.” Timpani moved in front of him, watching him closer. “Because everything you do indicates it’s a part of a bigger plan.”

“My dear,” He laughed. She was so suspicious. “I’ve just been killed three times since the last time we saw each other. Once from your  _beloved_ , once from Queen Jaydes herself, and once more when I was brought back.”

“Do you truly think I’m in the right state to be scheming?” He shook his head, answering his own question. It felt nice to be laughing and free. He hadn’t been allowed to do so in months, Jaydes silenced him through any means necessary.

During that time, the only thing keeping him from allowing himself to be erased permanently was this chance. And he finally had it.

“I don’t think you’re ever in the right state,” She snapped, “But you’re always scheming. If that’s what you mean.”

Dimentio gave himself a break for a few moments, staring down at Timpani.

“I have nothing else to do.” He stated simply. “Nothing, Timpani. I can’t summon enough magic to even allow myself the comfort of floating like a loose speck of dust, enveloped in the wind’s soft, caring grasp.”

“Instead,” He climbed back down from the spot where he sat, looking up at her. “I’m forced to stay here – forced to walk and be utterly helpless.”

She flinched at this display, pushing him away from her. There was a sword strapped to her waist, one of the few times she wasn’t wearing her dress. Her hand was resting on the handle, readying to take it out.

“Fine, Dimentio.” Timpani gave up. “But I expect a full explanation once we get back to everyone else.  _That_  part of the deal is still in play.”

“I’m quite aware.”

They glared at each other, silent for a minute or two, before Timpani grabbed her bag. She placed it on her back, watching the sky for some type of reference to what time it was.

“We have to go.” She said, “You can fix your mask on the way.”

“I’m still older than you.” Dimentio replied with distaste when she tried to grab his arm to drag him along. He stepped away from it. “Don’t treat me so much like a child.”

“Sure.” She treated the words like another joke.

Occasionally, they would run into careless enemies. Though, those things seemed to run away as soon as realizing it was Timpani they were about to attack.

“So, how did you get a sword?” Dimentio asked, finally finishing perfecting his mask. It was back to mimicking his everlasting smile. She glanced at him, a little on edge.

“Pristine condition too…” He murmured. Even if he didn’t like the person, he learned to have a bit of respect for their abilities. It was the same situation with Nastasia and Count Bleck. He hated them, of course, but he had to respect their somewhat-leadership and the powers they had.

“Blumiere gave it to me.” She seemed to grow lost in thought. “I was a little surprised he still remembered that ridiculous request.”

“Yes,” Dimentio was watching the enemies that they had just avoided. “You two had quite a past.”

“Mm.”

Again, silence filled their trip. It wasn’t for very long, seeing as they were only a few minutes away from their final destination, but Dimentio took this little time to try and prepare himself.

Timpani knocked on the door, immediately being grabbed inside and given a tight hug. Dimentio enjoyed witnessing these other, ‘loving’ scenes, just so he could compare it to when the relationship fell into chaos.

He was slightly disappointed that his presence ruined the happiness. Nastasia glanced to him, whispering something into Blumiere’s ear. His expression darkened, and he asked Timpani why she’d bring him.

Timpani gave her excuse, and Dimentio was eventually accepted inside as well.

It was like a reunion had just taken place. Except that everyone was unnerved by the fact that someone who was presumed dead had returned. If O’Chunks were here, that warriror would probably be severely disappointed.

Even Mimi was ready to hurt him, and for once, he had to endure the entire thing. He couldn’t disappear or fly up high to avoid it. The only thing that stopped her was Blumiere. He took her away from Dimentio, and the jester didn’t know how to react to her tears.

“Well, Timpani,” Dimentio began humorously, “At least the ache from my feet has been replaced by this.”

Timpani gave a wry smile.

After everyone gathered in the room, almost settling down, Timpani stood up and began to explain what happened. The first part of her trip was normal, but when she was returning, she found Dimentio.

At the time, still shaken from being pushed from the dead to living, he’d remained silent. His entire, threatening demeanor had dissipated.

This retelling of the story left a bitter taste in Dimentio’s mouth. That type of reaction was weak – especially from  _him._

It continued until he requested to be taken along with her to this place. Timpani and he had created a compromise. He promised he would explain how and why he was back to everyone if she brought him to the others.

And then she switched the spotlight onto him.

Dimentio was slightly uncomfortable. “And I can’t pose very much of a threat,” He added with a dramatic sigh, “Seeing as my magical abilities have been removed and are slow to return…”

No response.

He laughed again, trying to ease the tension.

“I split my power in two.” He explained, “Most of it went to the Chaos Heart, the other part allowed me to return here.”

Blumiere scowled at the mention of the Chaos Heart, removing his gaze.

“It was a risky thing…” Dimentio looked at Blumiere, his voice faltering at his pained expression. It… hurt?

“Get to the point.” Mimi demanded. Her eyes revealed distress, empathy for Blumiere. Nastasia was stopping her from attacking him.

Dimentio flinched. She needed a  _physical_  barrier? She must’ve really hated him by this point. That, or her self-control was still small.

“What I was getting to,  _Mimikins_ ,” He chided her for being so impatient, but then his arrogance fell. He tried to act as if this were natural, promising himself that in reality it couldn’t be. “It is that I am back in an attempt to… repair things with some of you. See, I…  _regret_  how much my goal enveloped me. Would you–”

“Not gonna happen.”

The jester snapped his head to where the voice came from, he didn’t even realize the door opened up.

Standing in the doorway was a man in green, his arms folded, posture stiff. He was clearly even more skeptical than Timpani was. He stepped inside, closing the door.

Dimentio laughed instinctively, stepping away from Luigi. “Salutations. I don’t believe we’ve met.” He lied, hoping it wasn’t as transparent as it seemed to be.

“Shut up Dimentio.” Luigi snarled, “You’re lying to them, I know you are.”

The jester’s mask went blank. He knew how to respond, but had trouble doing so. “What a…  _ridiculous_  assumption….” Dimentio said, his breath shaky.

He hurt this person the most, in such short time too. He was powerless at the moment, and if anyone was to send him back to The Undewhere, it would be him. He didn’t want to go back to being Jaydes’ new lab rat for torturing procedures. He endured too much to let it happen again.

Luigi’s eyes narrowed. “Then continue.” He was still wary.

Dimentio tried his best to ignore the fact that the former Mr. L was now in the room, continuing as if there’d been no interruption.

“Would you all be so kind as to give me some way to redeem myself?” He asked – well, begged – looking back at everyone else. “I have… nothing. There is no one else, other than all of you, that… that could…”

He felt heavy, and his voice was wavering. He had no idea what was going on, this isn’t how he planned for it to go. He didn’t want it to be this real. He didn’t want to accept the fact that they were close to becoming meaningful to him. He was human, yes, but he promised himself he’d escape this desire.

“There is no one else, other than all of you, that could tolerate my presence.” Dimentio blurted, his mask going back to smiling.

He had to convince himself  _again_  to hate everyone here. He lingered too long on the happier memories of his time with them to keep himself sane down there. He was so close to beginning to  _care_  for them again. Disgusting.

Blumiere silenced Luigi, looking back at Dimentio. The jester loathed that expression on his pathetic face. He couldn’t stand it. Pity, shame, concern. It happened far too often, and Dimentio still had no way to prevent it.

“There are a few ways.” The Count answered. “But, we’ll wait until tomorrow to tell you.”

“Thank you–”

“Not yet.” Blumiere warned, “Don’t make me regret my words.”

Dimentio glanced to Nastasia, who was looking down, seemingly scared. She was leaning against Mimi, whispering things and ignoring the conversation. She looked absolutely exhausted, close to crying.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her like this.

“You can rest here for the night,” Blumiere continued, “In this room.”

Then, speaking to everyone else, Blumiere added. “Now, goodnight everyone. We’ve had a long day, and it only seems right to rest up for another long day tomorrow.”

Everyone shuffled around, saying things to each other.

Dimentio sat on the ground, his legs finally giving out. He was glad that no one chose to speak to him. He couldn’t find the personality he needed to keep up another, full conversation with them.

They left until he was alone with the man in green and Blumiere.

“I’m surprised you can use first person again.” Dimentio murmured, lying down on the ground. It brought back the memories of Castle Bleck, where he chose not to use his bed, forcing himself to snap awake at any sound.

“You missed a lot while you were dead, Dimentio.” Blumiere stated the obvious. It was very clear that Dimentio missed much. And his return brought back the festering anger that everyone held toward him. “Goodnight…”

“Ciao, dearest Count.”

And now there was only one person left.

The jester sat up, slightly concerned at the fact Luigi hadn’t already left. He had no idea if he was even physical strong enough to stop an attack from him.

“Whatever’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” Luigi replied, yet he continued monitoring Dimentio.

“If only that were the case…”

Another moment or two of silence. Until Dimentio allowed himself to fall back down onto the floor, trying to get sleep to escape the rising anxiousness. Mr. L and Luigi were both easy subjects to manipulate, but dangerous to so visibly become enemies of.

Especially in a case like this one. Dimentio had almost no way to defend himself other than words.

“We’ll see if you really want to repent.”

With those words, Luigi was off to try and find comfort in the newfound fact that his least favorite person was somehow alive again, hoping that it was true and the jester really wanted to be forgiven. Even if he knew it was lies, he hoped it held  _some_  tiny truth.

Dimentio waited until the footsteps disappeared before letting his guard down. After everything was over, he had trouble recreating a plan that would fit with all those things that happened today.

“Ciao…”

But he would figure it out in time.


End file.
